zomtechfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranged Weapons
The other half of weaponry sold by Zomtech falls under Ranged weapons. Ranged weapons mostly include firearms but other forms such as crossbows, flamethrowers and air rifles are also found here, ranged weapons are pretty self descriptive in that they are for use at distance and can be used to kill zombies from afar. Ranging from long range snipers to fast firing SMG's, Zomtech's ranged weapons are split into their class according to what type of weapon it is. It would be best for you to read and follow this page before making your own vehicle. Improvs Improvs are basically any ranged weapon made from common items, for example an airosol can, a cigarette lighter and some tape combined into a flamethrower. Current improv merchandies in stock includes: Handguns Small and compact, handguns are a necessity for every zombie killer’s arsenal. Handguns are quick and easy to use but lack in range and magazine size, handguns come in a large range of variants with revolvers also included in this section. Current handgun merchandise in stock is as follows: *R1 Yomoflach Assault Revolver SMG's Sporting high rates of fire and short range firepower, SMG’s are a lightweight solution to all your semi-automatic needs. What SMG’s lack in range and stopping power, they make up for in a compact size and a light weight body for easy to carry access. Current SMG merchandise in stock is as follows: Shotguns A classic in the zombie killing business, shotguns deliver excellent stopping power at short range. Shotguns vary from pump action to fully automatic variants with all of them dishing out powerful spread shot damage. Current shotgun merchandise in stock is as follows: Combat Rifles A step up from SMG’s and one below the larger LMG, combat rifles provide accurate, mid-range firepower while still retaining weight and mobility. Combat rifles are a great all round weapon for all your zombie killing needs. Current combat rifle merchandise in stock is as follows: *AR3 Yomoflach Assault Rifle *Tactical Offensive Rifle LMG's The larger cousin of the combat rifle, LMG’s are a great for fighting hordes of zombies or defending key areas. LMG’s sport high capacity magazines for keeping the heat on advancing enemies, LMG’s are quite heavy though and require a bit of strength to lug around. Current LMG merchandise in stock is as follows: Sniper Rifles Long range and high damage are the things you can expect when buying a Zomtech sniper rifle. While extremely accurate and large caliber, sniper rifles have a low rate of fire and are quite sluggish to carry around, this makes them near useless in close range where they cannot be aimed properly. Current sniper rifle merchandise in stock is as follows: *Selem's Revenge Launchers Large and hefty weapons, weapons in the launcher section all have something in common- EXPLOSIVES!!! Launchers can be used to take out vehicles or large amounts of zed in a single shot, allthough theyre completely useless in close quarters because of this very reason. Current launcher merchandise in stock is as follows: *L25 Rocket Propelled Chainsaw Heavy The biggest and often most explosive weapons on market, weapons put in this class are extremely powerful but also very hefty and can only be used as stationary weapons. Ranging from TOW launchers to howitzers these weapons will give you a massive defensive bonus against the horders of the undead, they are hard to move though and are quite expensive. Current heavy merchandise in stock is as follows:Other Other Due to producer lazyness and lack of creativity, any weapon that can't be sorted into its own class is put into the "other" class. These weapons range from crossbows to flamethrowers and everyone of them is a bit different, they are ussually specialized weapons that do terrible in one area and great in another. Current other merchandise in stock is as follows: *HC1 Yomoflach Assault Sprayer Experimental The greatest and most powerful of ranged weaponry produced by Zomtech. Expermental weapons are one of a kind prototype weapons with each one only being produced once, these weapons are only sold to Zomtech VIP's and even then are extremely expensive. Experimental weapons vary wildley in their effects with each one unique from the rest. Current experimental merchandise in stock is as follows: Now you know what you're doing, go on and make some ranged weapons! break=no preload=Template:Ranged Weapon buttonlabel=Create new Ranged Weapon page Category:Hubs Category:Ranged Weapons